


Sophomore Year

by Malec_forever46



Series: The Story Of Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale And Their Friends [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Anal Sex, Angry Sheriff Stilinski, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Male Pregnancies Known, Mpreg, Pregnant Melissa McCall, Unplanned Pregnancy, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_forever46/pseuds/Malec_forever46
Summary: The pack survived Freshman year. Things happened people changed but they did it. Only a matter of time before something goes wrong, but to start off sophomore year thought I would bring in the newest member of the Stilinski-McCall residence.Hope you enjoyI know I will





	1. Melissa Gives Birth

Stiles and Scott were at school when they heard their names over the intercom “Will Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall-Stilinski please report to the office.” everyone turned to look at Stiles and Scott who just picked u their things and made their way to the front office.

 When they arrived they saw John waiting for them, he was currently filling out the paper to let the boys leave school. After he finished the papers he looked at the boys, “Hey kiddos. It’s time.” The sheriff said, putting his hands on each of their shoulders. The boys went in to give the Sheriff a hug and he gladly returned it giving them a pat on the back, they pulled apart and made their way to the front of the school.

Stiles and Scott would meet him at the hospital, they got in the jeep and followed the police cruiser to the hospital. Melissa was currently in her room breathing through all the contractions, her water had just broken and she was trying to calm herself. John walked in with Stiles and Scott trailing in behind him, they looked at Melissa and moved to her side Stiles and Scott on each side. “Hey, mom,” Scott said giving her a kiss on her forehead. “Hey, kiddo,” Melissa answered, moving her hand to run it over Scott’s cheek. Moving to the other side to repeat the same motion with Stiles.

 

“Hey, mamma. How are you holding up?” Stiles asked. Melissa sighed, “I’m in a lot of pain and I just want this baby girl out of me. I’m ready to meet her. I’m never letting your father touch me again.” she whispered that last part so the sheriff couldn’t hear. Stiles just smiled and laughed the doctor came in a few minutes later telling Melissa that she was 6 meters dilated and it was time to start pushing Melissa sighed out a “finally” the whole birth lasted about 5 hours and there was a beautiful baby girl who was a spitting image of Melissa with the curly brown hair and beautiful brown eyes.

She also had the sheriff’s nose and chin and had a mix of both of their smiles. While the nurses cleaned up the baby girl, the doctor helped instruct Melissa to deliver the afterbirth. When their baby girl was all cleaned, the nurses handed her back to Melissa and smiled, “Congratulations. To all of you.”  she said, they said their thank yous and were left alone in the silence of their small little family.

Stiles broke the silence and asked, “So what’s our little sister's name?” Scott turned to face them and smiled, Melissa and John looked at each other and smiled, “Her name is Marie Rose Stilinski. Also, I have officially taken the Stilinski name and I hope you want to too Scott.” Melissa asked as she held her baby girl in her arms, Scott wiped away a stray tear and a watery smile, “I would love to mom. This is our family now.” Scott answered looking at Stiles, John and Marie Rose.

 

The next day Melissa was released from the hospital the sheriff made Stiles and Scott go back to school because even with a new baby sister you still need your education at least that is what John said to them. Stiles and Scott reluctantly got in the jeep and headed to school not before giving Marie Rose a kiss on her head, the day passed by like usual boring classes and lame teachers. The only good thing about the day is that Stiles gets to see his friends at lunch all the time, Stiles was the first to arrive in the cafeteria. He sat at their usual table and waited for the rest of the pack to show up.

Stiles was looking at his phone and was texting his dad, he was currently watching over Melissa and Marie Rose. The sheriff decided to take some leave off to be with his wife and new baby girl, he is going to be so tired over the next few weeks. Derek came up behind him and gave him a kiss, “Hey babe.” Derek said, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing his shoulder. “Hey, babe,” Stiles answered not looking up from his phone. Derek looked at him confused, “What’s so important that’s on your phone?” Derek asked, Stiles, looked up and moved over so Derek could sit down next to him. “Oh sorry. I was just talking to my dad and he was sending me photos of Marie Rose and Melissa. He is keeping an eye on mom and Marie.” Stiles answered, showing Derek his phone and the many _many_ photos of Mel and Marie.

“That’s great Stiles. She is so cute and adorable.” Derek said, leaning in to kiss Stiles on the forehead. Stiles leaned into the kiss and dug into his food, within minutes he finished his food but he was still hungry so he decided to get more when he came back and started eating again the group started giving him weird looks. Stiles looked at them with a confused look on his face, “What is wrong with you guys?” he asked, mouth full of food. “Uhh, Stiles baby? Are you feeling okay because that is a lot of food and you usually don’t eat that much.” Derek asked. Stiles looked at him and smiled, “Yeah. I’m great Der. I feel wonderful, I just very hungry today that’s all.” Stiles answered looking at Derek and the rest of the pack.  

They nodded and continued to eat there lunch when school was over Derek, Scott, Boyd, Jackson, and Isaac go to football practice. So Stiles took the jeep and headed home to go see Melissa and his little sister, he walked through the door and saw Melissa sitting on the couch next to John with Marie Rose in her arms. “Hey, mom. How is Marie Rose doing?” Stiles asked, setting his keys on the hooks and making his way over to his dad and mom. He sat himself in between John and Melissa and gently moved to take Marie Rose from Melissa's arms and held her in his arms, he looked down and smiled at her,

“Hey, Marie Rose. I am one of your older brothers, my name is Stiles, well that’s my nickname. I have a longer one but there is no way you would be able to pronounce it, so Stiles for short. I’m also the funnier brother, your other brother is the boring one.” Stiles finished, looking down at her, he gently rubbed his fingers over her cheek. She gently grabbed Stiles’ finger and put it in her mouth, Stiles just laughed while John and Melissa looked at them with a fond smile in their eyes.

Stiles was too caught up in Marie Rose that he didn’t hear the front door open and close at least not until Scott was standing in front of him looking down at their baby sister. Stiles looked up and saw Scott, “Hey buddy. Did you get a ride from Derek?” he asked, Scott, nodded “He says hi by the way.” Scott responded. Stiles handed Scott Marie Rose and moved over so he could sit down next to him. Scott sat and started playing with Marie Rose, They were gonna be okay and they were going to love Marie Rose with all of their hearts.  


	2. Family Time With Marie Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stilinski family plans to spend time with Marie Rose and Stiles starts to experience some morning sickness, who is going to find out? Stiles can't keep it hidden forever.  
> I think it is going to be Melissa, Who do you think it will be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a shorter chapter  
> Still, hope you enjoy  
> Love Y'all
> 
> <3

It was finally the weekend and they were all able to spend time with Marie Rose. Stiles and Scott have been waiting all week to be able to spend a full day with Marie Rose, they have only been able to spend a few hours a day with Marie Rose because of school, they have also not been getting a lot of sleep because of when she wakes up during the day. Stiles woke up feeling like and felt like he was going to throw up so he ran to his bathroom and lifted up the toilet seat and vomited everything that was in his stomach from the night before. He was at the toilet for a good half hour before he heard Scott come into the bathroom with a worried look on his face,

 

“you okay Stiles?” Scott asked rubbing his hand against Stiles’ back. “Yeah. I just think I might be coming down with something. Playing with Marie Rose should make me feel better.” Stiles answered flushing the remains of his dinner from last night and standing up to make his way to the nursery where Marie was sleeping. Scott looked at Stiles curiously but followed him to the nursery. Stiles picked up Marie from her crib and sat in the rocking chair next to it. “Hey, little sister. How are you doing? Are you nice and warm in your cute little onesie?” Stiles said, looking down at her adorable little face, Scott sat on the bean bag next to Stiles. 

 

Stiles passed Marie over to Scott and leaned back to watch his brother and little sister interact with each other. That’s how John and Melissa found them about an hour later, Scott was holding Marie while Stiles was sleeping. “How about we take a little trip to the park?” John said, moving to take Marie from Scott’s arms. Melissa gently shook Stiles awake.

The guys nodded and headed to their bedroom to get dressed while John and Melissa got Marie ready and got themselves ready, Stiles headed downstairs and made himself some coffee while he waited for the rest of his family. When they came downstairs Stiles got Marie’s stroller ready, Melissa put Marie Rose in her stroller and the Stilinski family made their way to the park. They spent about half of their time there and safely made their way home When they got there. Stiles and Scott went to play with Marie while Melissa and John got some time alone, they wanted to spend as much time with her as possible because before they know it. She will grow up and become a teenager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading
> 
> I will try and update as much as possible but right now my family and I are moving my brother to college so I will not be online for a while. I will post a few chapters to keep you busy, I am almost done with chapter 5 about to start chapter 6. Hope you guys enjoyed see you next week.
> 
> P.S Sterek for life
> 
> Next Chapter: The Stilinski's Meet Allison


	3. The Stilinski's Meet Allison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison is finally introduced to the Stilinski's this is going to be so much fun  
> Let's see what happens

It was the night that the Stilinski’s were going to be introduced to Allison who was Scott’s girlfriend. Scott was currently at his job, Scott is a veterinarian in training. He works with Alan Deaton. Deaton was actually a very close friend of Claudia and he helped her control her powers and he was going to try and do the same thing with Stiles because he knows he is going to need it. Stiles and Derek were at the park, John went back to work and Melissa was still at home with baby Marie until she was off of maternity leave.

  
Melissa was currently enjoying her time with Marie Rose, they were in the nursery Melissa was sitting in the rocking chair holding Marie. Marie had finally said her first words, well kinda she said ‘mamma’ ‘papa’, she has also said ‘spiles’ and ‘spott’ she can’t pronounce her t’s or c’s either. She is only 4 months old. Melissa was watching her little baby sleep peacefully in her arms, she looked up when she heard the door open and close and heard footsteps coming up the stairs,” Hey mom.” Scott said making his way over to her and Marie.

“And hello to you too,” Scott said, grabbing Marie’s fingers with his hand and wiggling them in his hold, Melissa smiled as she watches her son and daughter interact with each other. “Hey Scott, How was work?” she asked, running her fingers through her daughter ’s hair. “It was good. Same old same old. Just enjoyed taking care of the animals, Deaton had a meeting today so he left me in charge of the shelter.” Scott answered, smiling down at Marie Rose.

 

Melissa nodded, She put Marie Rose back in her crib once she fell asleep and she and Scott made their way downstairs. Melissa decided to make herself something to eat. “Do you want something to eat?” she asked, Scott shook his head, “No I’m okay mom. I had a big lunch today at school.” he answered, Melissa, smiled and made herself a sandwich. “So what time is Allison coming over tonight?” she asked, Scott, grabbed a piece of meat off of her plate and said, “Around 8”

 

Melissa and Scott made their way into the living room and decided to watch some tv together while they waited for the rest of the family to come home, she made sure that they had to baby monitor close so that they could keep an eye on Marie Rose.

 

Stiles and Derek were currently sitting on a bench in the park, Derek and Stiles have been dating for a little over a year now and they themselves have had their ups and downs but they have figured out a way to get by and communicate with each other. Stiles had another round of vomiting this morning and he didn’t have that much of an appetite at school today, so he has been running on low energy all day. But he was content right now where he was lying his head on Derek’s chest, “How are you holding up?” Derek asked, rubbing Stiles’ stomach gently black veins running up his arms, as he took away Stiles’ pain. “I’m okay. I’m still in a lot of pain. I was vomiting again today.” Stiles answered leaning closer into Derek’s chest, never wanting to leave this spot.

Derek looked down at him concerned “Are you sure you are okay? I’m really worried about you Stiles.” Derek said, moving his hand higher up to run his hand over Stiles’ cheek. Stiles lifted up his hand and covered the one that was on his cheek, “ I promise I will be okay Sourwolf. Calm down.” Stiles answered, Derek still wasn’t convinced. Stiles moved his hand so Derek would look at him instead of the ground. “Hey.” Derek looked up at him. “I will be okay. It is probably just a stomach bug. Everything will be fine.” Stiles reassured him, Derek gave him a watery smile. “Sorry. Babe, It’s just that my wolf doesn’t like you being in danger or getting hurt. And he tends to take over sometimes.” Derek answered.  


Stiles and Derek spent the next few hours sitting there and relaxing, At around 7:30 Derek drove Stiles home so he would make it back in time for dinner. Stiles gave Derek one last kiss before he got out of the car and headed inside, When Stiles closed the door behind him he saw Melissa making dinner while Scott was playing with Marie Rose in the living room. “Hey, mom,” Stiles said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, she was making tacos because according to Scott that is one of Allison favorite foods and it just so happens to be the Stilinski’s favorite too. “Hey, kiddo. How is Derek doing?” she asked,

“He is good. We just went out to enjoy the peace and quiet. Where is daddio?” he asked, grabbing some cheese and plopping it in his mouth, Melissa slapped his hand away and said,” He is still at work but he is trying his best to have Parrish finish up at the station so he can be home in time for dinner.” Stiles nodded and moved to go play with Marie and Scott and left Melissa to her duties with dinner.

 

Stiles looked up when the doorbell rang, Scott handed Stiles Marie Rose and moved to go answer the door, Scott gave Allison a kiss on the cheek and moved away so he could let her in.

“Mom Allison’s here,” he shouted into the kitchen. Melissa came out of the kitchen and gave her a hug, “Hi Allison. It is finally nice to meet you.” she said, Allison returned the hug, “It is nice to meet you too. Scott has told me so much about you.” she answered. Melissa smiled, “Dinner is almost ready. Allison feel free to make yourself comfortable while you wait.” Melissa answered, making her way back to the kitchen to finish dinner. Allison and Scott made their way over to Stiles and Marie Rose, “Hey Ally.” Stiles said, bouncing Marie Rose up and down on his leg. “Hey, Stiles,” Allison said, smiling at Marie Rose. “Wanna hold her?” Stiles asked, Allison smiled and nodded, “I would love too.” she answered, Stiles, handed her over and smiled at the way Allison looked down at her like she was her own sister.

 

“I’m home.” the sheriff said as he walked through the door to greet his family. He turned and saw Allison sitting on the couch bouncing Marie Rose, “Oh Hi Allison. How are you doing?” John asked, “I’m good Mr.Stilinski. How are you doing?” Allison asked, “I’m okay Allison. Thank you for asking. Just a little tired, only the first day back at work since the little one's birth.” John replied, “I’m going to go change. I will be back down in a little bit.” John said and made his way up the stairs. Allison, Stiles, and Scott continued to play with Marie Rose until it was time for dinner. 

 

“Dinner’s ready,” Melissa yelled from the kitchen. Stiles, Allison, and Scott made their way to the kitchen, Allison was holding Marie Rose on her hip. “Stiles, can you set the table for me?” Melissa asked, setting up Marie’s high chair and getting out her baby food. “Sure mom,” Stiles responded grabbing plates and utensils from the drawers and cupboards. When everything was set up everybody took their place around the table, Allison set down Marie Rose in her high chair and sat down next to Scott, while Melissa sat at the head of the table to feed her and Stiles sitting next to her. John came down and sat on the other side of Stiles.    
  


They ate dinner in peaceful silence, “So Allison. How is your father doing?” John asked. Allison looked up and him and replied, “He is doing good. He is actually a hunter. But he runs and owns his own self-defense club because he wants to help kids that live in bad neighborhoods.” John nodded his head and smiled, “That’s really cool. What made him want to start up his own self-defense club?” Melissa asked, looking up at Allison and then went back to feeding Marie Rose. “Well, he grew up in a household that was very violent so he wanted to be able to help kids who are in the same situation as him, actually kind of like Isaac. So he had Isaac start coming to the dojo and everything.” Allison answered, smiling back at Melissa. 

 

For the rest of dinner, they talked about school, after-school activities and family things. Allison also informed the sheriff more of the family situation that Isaac was currently struggling in. The sheriff promise he would investigate it and deal with it in a quiet and sneaky manner. Allison said her goodbyes to the Stilinski family while Melissa went upstairs to put Marie Rose to bed. When she was gone Scott and Stiles got ready for bed and went to sleep. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading
> 
> I will try and update as much as possible but right now my family and I are moving my brother to college so I will not be online for a while. I will post a few chapters to keep you busy, I am almost done with chapter 5 about to start chapter 6. Hope you guys enjoyed see you next week.
> 
> P.S Sterek for life
> 
> Next Chapter: Thanksgiving


	4. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Thanksgiving day and The Hales and Stilinski's thought it was about time to catch up again and introduce Melissa and Marie Rose to the Hales too. This is going to be fun. Isaac is also there, I wonder how that happened?

It was Thanksgiving, one of Stiles’ favorite times of the year. He got to eat, spend time with his family and sleep. This year The Stilinski’s were having dinner with The Hales,  this wouldn’t be the first time that the Stilinski’s would meet the Hale’s. Stiles wasn’t sure how well this was going to play out. It was also the first time that Melissa and Marie Rose’s first time meeting the Hales, but it was also Marie Rose’s first Thanksgiving and it was going to be a great one. Dinner would be taking place at The Hale house because was bigger and had more space to store food and a bigger fridge. 

“Alright, Stilinski’s! Time to head out.” the sheriff yelled up the stairs, while Melissa was trying to feed Marie Rose. Scott and Stiles made their way downstairs, Stiles went to the fridge and grabbed the pumpkin pie and stuffing that Melissa and Stiles made together. Stiles had looked at himself earlier that day in the mirror and notice that his flat stomach is no longer there but he doesn’t know what is going on with him, he has also experienced another round of sickness around 3 in the morning so he hasn’t gotten that much sleep but he wasn’t going to let that ruin his Thanksgiving.

 

Ever since Marie Rose was born the Stilinski’s have invested in a family car instead of just Stile’s jeep, and the police cruiser. So now Melissa’s car has turned into the family car but she still drives it when she needs too. 

Once everyone was settled in the car and Marie Rose was in her car seat the Stilinski’s headed to the Hale house. When they arrived they parked in the street and made their way up the house Stiles carrying Marie Rose on his hip while Melissa was holding the pumpkin pie, Scott was holding the stuffing, and John was carrying her booster seat. Marie Rose was finally able to start eating solid foods, so this was going to be her first Thanksgiving where she would be able to enjoy the food everyone else was eating. 

The Stilinski’s walked up to the front door and knocked, Talia opened the door and smiled, “ Happy Thanksgiving.” John said giving Talia a hug and making his way inside, Melissa smiled introduced herself and hugged her too, Stiles and Scott followed in suite smiling at her, “Happy Thanksgiving.” she responded taking the Pumpkin pie and Stuffing from Melissa and Scott and made her way into the kitchen to put them away for dinner, Mel and John made their way over to Peter, and Sam and started talking and Talia also made their way over to them.

Stiles and Scott made their way into the living room where Laura, Cora, Isaac, and Charlie were sitting on the ground finishing up their game of monopoly, Derek

was the first person to look up and saw Stiles and Scott standing there with Marie Rose, he got up off the ground and greeted his boyfriend with a kiss and than smiled at Marie. 

 

“Hi babe,” Derek greeted him, Stiles answered, “Hi back.” and turned to face Laura, Cora, Isaac, and Charlie. “Hi, guys. Happy Thanksgiving.” Stiles said, giving them hugs, he turned to face Scott and then back at the Hales. “Scott, this is Laura, Cora, and Charlie.” Stiles said, “Guys. This is Scott. My brother.” he added, Scott waved at them and smiled, “Nice to meet you, and nice to see you again Laura.” Scott said, smiling at them, “Nice to meet you.”Charlie and Cora said, “Nice you see you again Scott.” Laura said, smiling back at him. “Wanna play with us?” Cora asked, “We are getting ready to play the game of life.” she added, looking between Scott and Stiles, they looked at each other and smiled, “That sounds like fun.” Scott said, “Great.” said Charlie moving to get the game and bringing it back while Laura and Cora cleaned up the monopoly game. 

 

Charlie set up the game on the floor and distributed everything to everyone and got started. Stiles set Marie Rose in his lap while he sat next to Derek on one side and Scott on his other side.

The game passed by really fast only stopping a few times when they got something to drink or eat because dinner is not for a while. Cora ended up winning and Stiles says that she cheated because she is sneaky and manipulative, Derek just laughed at him and smiled at his antics. When the game finished and they decided to stop playing and watch some movies while they wait, Laura, Isaac, and Cora sat in the bean bags.

Charlie and Scott sat on the loveseat and Derek and Stiles laid down on the couch, Derek was underneath Stiles with Stiles head resting on Derek’s chest and Marie Rose sound asleep on his chest.

At one point Stiles fell asleep during one of the movies, so he woke up with Derek running his hands through his hair and smiling down at him and Marie. “How was your nap baby?” Derek asked as he continued running his fingers through Stiles’ hair. “It was good. I feel much better, just haven’t been sleeping much lately, so it was nice to be able to just sit and relax for once.” Stiles said,  leaning into Derek’s touch and smiling up at him and then down at Marie. They stayed there until they heard Talia call “Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes.” Stiles gently woke up Marie and sat up, Stiles looked around and saw Isaac, Cora, and Laura talking while Scott and Charlie were having a small conversation.

“So what’s going on with Isaac? All I know from what my dad told me is that they found out that Isaac’s father was abusing Isaac and so my dad arrested him, but that is all I heard.” Stiles said, keeping his voice low enough so that Isaac and all the other werewolves in the house couldn’t hear except for Derek. “Yeah. Your dad arrested Mr. Lahey and we offered to take Isaac in because he has no family left and we are the closest he has to family, plus we have more than enough room. So yeah. We decided to take him in.” Derek finished,

Stiles cooed at Derek and smiled, “That is why I love you.” Stiles cooed giving Derek a quick peck on the lips. “I love you too,” Derek responded returning the kiss.

5 minutes later Talia called from the kitchen, “Dinner is ready!” All the kids got up from the bean bags and couches and made their way to the dining table. Stiles and Derek sat down next to each other, Marie Rose sat in between Melissa and John, Samuel sat at the head of the table with Talia to his left and Laura sitting on Talia’s other side, Cora sat in between Laura and Derek and Charlie sat on the other side of Samuel with Isaac next to him and Peter sat in between him and John and Melissa sat at the other head of the table.

Dinner went by really smoothly and it was one of the best Thanksgiving dinners’ that he has ever had and Stiles hopes to have many more just like this. When they got home everyone immediately went to bed because they were exhausted.

 

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/1CLhWT1pjHDNrQED48-UCJ7GsgpIA1R_-3kuL7edM-r4/edit?usp=sharing>

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading
> 
> I will try and update as much as possible but right now my family and I are moving my brother to college so I will not be online for a while. I will post a few chapters to keep you busy, I am almost done with chapter 5 about to start chapter 6. Hope you guys enjoyed see you next week.
> 
> P.S Sterek for life
> 
> The chapter you have all been waiting for
> 
> Next Chapter: Stiles Finds Out He Is Pregnant


	5. Stiles Finds Out He Is Pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all  
> Thanks for all the love and support you give  
> I'll try and put your suggestions in my story as much as possible  
> Please leave comments and kudos  
> It would mean the world to me  
> Thanks  
> Enjoy the chapter

They made it their tradition to take Marie Rose on a stroll around the park every weekend to spend quality time with her and love her. Scott and John walked around the park while pushing Marie to get to know each other some more and catch up while Stiles and Melissa walked together, “Hey Mom can I ask you something?” Stiles asked fidgeting with his fingers, “Sure. What’s bugging you?” Melissa asked, Stiles, looked at her and said, “Well I haven’t been feeling good lately and I was wondering if you had any idea what it was?” Melissa stopped and looked at him, “How about we sit down so we can talk about this more.” Melissa suggested, Stiles nodded in agreement and they made their way to the nearest bench. Once seated Melissa said, “Okay. So tell me about the symptoms you have been experiencing.”

“Okay. So I have been experiencing a lot of morning sickness, eating a lot more than usual and I have gained some extra weight that I did not even know was there until I looked in the mirror a few days ago. I have also been a lot more tired. Do you know what is going on?” he finished, Melissa was confused before it hit her. “Oh my god, Stiles! I think you are pregnant.” Melissa said, quiet enough so Scott couldn’t hear it. Stiles’ eyes widened, and he started shaking his head, “That’s impossible! for 1 I’m a guy, 2 we can’t get pregnant and 3 I’m a guy!” Stiles whisper-yelled, “I’m sorry Stiles. I know the signs of a pregnant person when I see them. But if you want to be sure, I might have a few pregnancy tests in the bathroom you can take them when we get home.” Melissa said, calmly. Stiles nodded, “That would be wonderful. Thank you, mom.” Stiles said as he moved in to give Melissa a hug. “Let’s go join the boys.” Melissa said, “That’s sound like a great idea.”

When they got home John and Scott looked over Marie Rose while Stiles and Melissa made their way up to their bathroom to take the test, Stiles insisted on taking 3 of them to make sure. “Alright. All you have to do is pee on the sticks and then we have to wait 3 minutes before we check them.” Melissa said handing Stiles the boxes and headed out of the door and waited in the hallway.

When the door closed Stiles had to take a deep breath “Breathe Stiles. Everything is going to be okay hopefully.” Stiles whispered to himself. He opened the boxes and pulled out the sticks 1 by 1 he set them out and peed on them when he was done he wrapped them in a piece of toilet paper and met Melissa out in the hallway and made their way to her and John’s room, Melissa set a timer on her phone and set it on her nightstand.

"Mom, what if it is positive? Would Derek want to be tied to a child at the age of 17, we haven’t even turned 18 yet. Derek probably wants to go to college and continue his football career not be stuck with his high school boyfriend who he knocked up when they were at a beach house. What if Derek doesn’t want it? I’m gonna be a single parent who had their kid at the age of 17 and they were still living with their parents and have a kid sister and younger brother.” Stiles said, voice shaking and tears starting to fall down his face. Melissa looked at him, grabbed him and pulled him into a big hug.

“You won’t know until you talk to him, Stiles. If you couldn’t tell that boy loves you very much, I’m sure he would be ecstatic about having a baby with you even at the age of 17 or older.” Melissa said, trying to soothe Stiles. He pulled away from her and smiled, “Thanks, mom. that’s what I needed to hear.” Melissa kissed his forehead, the timer went off. Stiles and Melissa both looked over at it. “I can’t do it, mom. Please look for me.” Stiles pleaded, Melissa, nodded and moved over to turn over the tests.

She turned over all 3, there were the 2 lines across each of them. She smiled and looked at Stiles, “Suprise, you are going to be a dad.” Melissa said, showing Stiles all 3 of the pregnancy tests. Stiles looked at them and let out a whimper, and grabbed one of the pregnancy tests from Melissa and held it in his hand then he looked down at his stomach and smiled. “I’m gonna be a dad,” he repeated, he leaned over and gave Melissa a hug and a kiss. “I’m gonna be a grandma,” Melissa said, holding onto Stiles, they pulled away and looked back at each other, “So, when are you going to tell Derek?” Melissa asked, “I don’t know yet.” Stiles said, “I’m gonna wait for a little bit until we confirm that we are 100% sure.” he added, Melissa nodded and asked, “Do you want me to take you to the hospital tomorrow to get an ultrasound?” Stiles nodded, “That would mean a lot, thanks mom.” he answered and gave her one last hug.

For a few years now, male pregnancy is not an uncommon thing anymore, it is rare but not uncommon. So more people are aware of them and people won’t give you strange looks when you see a man walking down the street who is nine months pregnant. So Stiles is not as worried as he thought he would be as if he were to go to school with his belly at 9 months pregnant, it would just take him a long time to get to his classes.  

Stiles stared back down at the pregnancy test and smiled, then looked down at his belly. There was a little person growing inside him that he and Derek had created together. “When are you gonna tell your dad?” Melissa asked, looking back at him, Stiles’ eyes widened and he looked up. “Omg. I completely forgot about dad. He’s going to kill me.” Stiles said, putting his head in his hands, Melissa rubbed his back and said, ”I will be there with you when you tell him if that makes you feel better and safer.” Stiles looked up at her and breathed a sigh of relief, “Oh, you are a lifesaver. Literally” Stiles said.

The next day Melissa and Stiles took Stiles’ jeep and made their way to the hospital while Scott was home with Marie and the sheriff was at work. Stiles parked his car and they made their way inside, Mel greeted a few nurses and doctors saying that she would be back next week. Melissa talked to one of the nurses and they took Stiles and Melissa into 1 of the rooms which contained an ultrasound machine and left them too it. “Alright Stiles, pull up your shirt while I get the ultrasound set up,” Melissa said, moving to the machine.

Stiles nodded and lifted up his shirt, Melissa moved the machine over to Stiles. “This is going to be a little cold,” Melissa said, squirting the gel on his stomach, Stiles winced at first but then it warmed up as Melissa moved the wand around.

Melissa looked between Stiles and the ultrasound trying to find where the baby is in Stiles’ stomach, once she found the baby, she pointed it out to Stiles and he smiled because the baby was just as small as a peanut. Melissa printed out a picture of the baby and handed it over to Stiles while Melissa cleaned off his stomach. When they were all done they made their way back to the house and spent the rest of the day with John, Scott, and Marie Rose.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading
> 
> I will try and update as much as possible but right now my family and I are moving my brother to college so I will not be online for a while. I will post a few chapters to keep you busy, I am almost done with chapter 5 about to start chapter 6. Hope you guys enjoyed see you next week.
> 
> P.S Sterek for life
> 
> Next Chapter: Stiles And Derek Babysit Marie Rose


	6. Stiles And Derek Babysit Marie Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek get a little glimpse into being in charge of another person when they have to babysit Marie Rose. Derek realizes something different about Stiles but will he figure out the obvious? 
> 
> I think it will take him a little longer to figure it out.  
> I wonder when Stiles will tell him, I haven't really figured that part out yet.

Stiles and Derek were babysitting Marie Rose tonight. Melissa was tried to tell them that they didn’t need to do it, but Stiles insisted saying that she and John needed to have a night out to spend together because they have been working really hard taking care of Marie Rose. So that night Stiles made sure that Melissa and John made their way out the door telling them that it was about time that they needed to be together, It has been a long time since they had a date night.

 

Stiles was left taking care of Marie Rose until he heard a knock on the door. He left Marie playing on the rug with her toys while he went to go open up the door, Derek was smiling at him. “Hi Der,” he greeted giving him a hug and smile. “Hi, babe.”  Derek greeted back, “Thanks for coming.” Stiles added, giving him room to get inside. “No problem. Where is Scott?” he asked, making his way into the living room smiling down at Marie Rose. “He and Allison went to the movies,” Stiles answered, following Derek to the living room.

 

Stiles sat down next to Marie Rose and started making cooing sounds at her, she started babbling and smiled back at him, grabbing onto his fingers. Derek sat down next to them. Derek grabbed Stiles by the waist and pulled him into his lap, Stiles gladly complied and seated himself comfortably in his lap. Derek immediately started scenting Stiles’ neck noticing that he had a different smell to him, He lifted his head and furrowed his brows at Stiles. “You smell different,” Derek said, putting his face back in Stiles' neck to make sure, Stiles looked back at him and asked, “How so?” Derek looked up and said, “You smell sweeter. Like Peppermint and marshmallow.” Stiles blushed at the compliment and smiled at him, “So, you are saying it’s a good thing that I smell different.” Stiles replied

Derek nodded, “I think it is a great thing that you smell different.” Stiles leaned down and gave Derek an innocent kiss that soon turned into a full makeout session, but Stiles ended up pulling away giving Derek a look, “Not in front of Marie Rose Der.” Stiles said, leaning his head against Derek’s chest as he sighed in contentment.

 

“Sorry. Also, the only reason I know why you would smell different is that there is something special between us and to werewolves, it means something completely different.” Derek explained, Stiles turned in Derek’s arms so that he was straddling his waist and looked at him with a confused look running his fingers up and down Derek’s arms while he held Stiles around the waist, “What is it?” Stiles asked. “It is called being mates,” Derek responded, rubbing his thumbs over Stiles’ hips. “Continue, What exactly are mates?” Stiles said, “Mates is when 2 people love it other so much that when they are away from each other for a long period of time they start to feel different, but that only happens after you get the matting mark. But since I am a werewolf it is different for me because when we first got together my wolf got attached to you so whenever my wolf isn’t near you or with you it starts to take over and lose control.” Derek finished.

 

Stiles looked up at Derek and smiled, “Ahh that is so cute. Your wolf can’t be around me.” Stiles cooed, Derek flushed and hid his face in Stiles’ chest, Stiles moved his hands up to Derek’s hair and started running his hands through Derek’s black locks. Stiles continued, “So you and I are mates?” Derek just nodded against his chest, “I can believe it.” Stiles added, looking down at Derek and smiled, “I don’t want anybody else anyway, I just want you and only you. You have ruined me for anybody else Derek Hale.” Stiles answered, flailing his arms around being careful not to hit Derek in the head. Derek lifted his head and looked at Stiles with hopeful eyes, “you really think so?” he asked, Stiles looked at him and nodded, “Yep. I love you so much.” Stiles replied, leaning to give Derek another kiss and said, “So how does one become another one’s mate?” Derek looked at him, surprised then smiled, “Well.” Derek said pulling Stiles even closer, “One can become another one’s mate when they are having sex and you have to give each other a bite so that it breaks the skin but it wouldn’t turn you into a werewolf.” Derek explained.

“What about you? Wouldn’t the bite not stick because you know, being a werewolf and everything.” Stiles asked, Derek looked at him and smiled, “Actually it would work since you are my mate.” Derek explained. Stiles smiled and laughed gently, “So the one time I get to bite you it will actually stick. AWESOME” Stiles said, Derek nodded, smiled and kissed him one last time. Stiles got himself up from out of Derek’s lap and made his way to the kitchen, Derek got up and picked Marie Rose off of the ground and carried her on his hip and followed Stiles into the kitchen, “Do you want anything to eat?” Stiles asked,

“I have some leftover tacos from when Allison came over for dinner.” he added, Derek replied, “Yeah. I haven’t had dinner yet. So that would be great.” Stiles nodded and took the stuff out and made his way to the microwave to heat it up while Derek put Marie Rose in her chair so he could get out some plates, utensils, and glasses. Stiles also got out Marie her food while he waited for the food to finish heating up.

 

They ate their dinner in peace while also feeding Marie Rose too, After dinner was over Derek and Stiles played with Marie Rose for a while longer before they had to put her down for her bedroom, Stiles and Derek sat in her nursery until she fell asleep, then Stiles gently place her in the crib, grabbed the baby monitor and gently closed the door and made their way downstairs, they decided to lay on the couch and watch a movie, Derek got some popcorn while Stiles put in the movie and made his way back over to the couch. That is how Melissa and John found them on the couch when they got home, Derek was wrapped around Stiles, his arms wrapped around Stiles’ waist with his cheek against the top of Stiles’ head.

 John took the popcorn from their grasp and covered them with a blanket while Melissa pulled out her phone and called Talia saying that Derek would be spending the night. About 20 minutes later there was a knock on the door and it was Samuel with an overnight bag for Derek, they said their goodbyes and moved Derek’s bag upstairs. Stiles woke up and noticed that he was in a warm cocoon, surrounded by Derek’s body heat. Stiles gently shook Derek awake and said, “Der. What time is it?” Derek rubbed his eyes and looked back at Stiles through lidded eyes, He pulled out his phone and looked at the clock “ It’s 12:30 am” Derek answered, sitting up and looking at Stiles. Stiles looked back at Derek and said, “Well It’s too late for you to go home so why don’t you just spend the night.” Derek smiled and they made their way upstairs. “I’ll be right back, I’m gonna check in with my parents,” Stiles said as he made his way down the hallway to John and Melissa room while Derek headed to Stiles’ room. 

Stiles knocked on their door when he heard a ‘come in’ he opened it and made his way inside, he saw Melissa and John sitting on their bed, They were both reading books and listening to the soft snores of Marie Rose coming from the baby monitor. Melissa looked up and smiled, “Hey Stiles. What do you need?” she asked, closing the book and setting it on her nightstand. “Hey, mom. Just wanted to check in and see how your date went. Also, Derek is spending the night.” he answered, Melissa’s smiled softened, “It was great. We had an awesome time. Thanks again for babysitting your sister, and yes we know. We had his dad drop off some clothes for him.” she added, Stiles nodded and smiled back. “Alright, great. Good night mom and dad.” Stiles said as he made his way out the bedroom. “Night Stiles.” he heard them yell back. When he got back to his room he saw Derek lying in bed changed into his pajamas and looking down at his phone. Stiles quickly changed into his pajamas and got in bed next to him, Derek felt the bed dip and he looked up and saw Stiles smiling at him. “Everything good?” he asked, putting down his phone and moving to wrap his arms around Stiles’ waist and bring him closer. “Yep. Everything is perfect.” Stiles replied leaning into his touch and smiling back at him. They both laid on their sides and Derek whispered, “Good night Stiles, Love you.” Stiles looked back at him and replied, “Good night Der. I love you too.” and they both drifted into a peaceful sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading
> 
> I will try and update as much as possible but right now my family and I are moving my brother to college so I will not be online for a while. I will post a few chapters to keep you busy, I am almost done with chapter 5 about to start chapter 6. Hope you guys enjoyed see you next week.
> 
> P.S Sterek for life
> 
> Next Chapter: Alpha Pack Shows Up


	7. Alpha Pack Shows Up Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some new additions to the Hale pack, along with a bigger threat that is not going to end well. Stiles is also getting better at controlling his powers with the help of Deaton and his dad who knows a little about Sparks or Werefox and Stiles likes to put it. Hopefully, they can stop their newest threat and make sure everyone stays safe.

It has been a good few months there have been no threats seen around Beacon Hills so everything has been pretty normal. Stiles and his friends have actually let some new people into their pack, their names are Liam, Hayden, Brett, Theo, Mason, and Corey. Brett, Theo, Liam, and Hayden are werewolves, Liam and Hayden are dating. Along with Brett and Theo. Mason is a human-like Allison, and he is dating Corey whose is a Chimera. Corey can turn invisible like a chameleon as part of his genetics.

 They started off on the wrong foot but the more time that they spent together the closer they became as friends more like a family. It was just a normal day at school they were all sitting at the lunch table outside talking when they saw 2 twins getting off of their motorcycles and making their way inside. When the bell rang and lunch was over, everyone went their separate ways and promised to meet at Derek’s house later. During Stiles’ math class with Lydia, they were talking about something having to do with _Pie_ that they didn’t notice Aiden and Ethan walk into the classroom and talk to their teachers before they made their way to their seats. Stiles and Lydia looked at each other with worried looks on their faces but they turned their heads back to the board and listened to the rest of the lesson.

 As soon as the bell rang Stiles and Lydia headed out the door and met their group in the hallway by Derek’s locker, “So, who are the 2 new kids?” Scott asked, standing next to Allison and Stiles huddling up in their little group. Derek looked at all of them and said, “They are werewolves. Their names are Ethan and Aiden and they are extremely dangerous. We are going to talk about this more when we are at my house my mom will explain it better than me.” They all looked at him and nodded. When the bell rang they went to their last class for the day and tried not to worry about the new threat at hand.

 When the final bell rang Stiles made his way to his Jeep with Scott and made their way home, Melissa And John we’re working late tonight so the house was quiet. Scott turned on the PlayStation while Stiles got them something to eat, Stiles sat on the couch next to Scott and grabbed the control he handed him. They played video games for about 3 or so hours before they had to be at the Hale residence. When they got past the preserve they had entered the Hale territory, Stiles parked his car in the driveway next to Derek’s and made their way up the driveway towards the house. Mrs. Hale answered the door and smiled at Stiles and Scott, “Hi Mrs. Hale.” Scott greeted smiling at her. “Hello Scott, Stiles. Nice to see you again." Mrs. Hale answered opening the door to let the boys in. They were the first ones here so Mrs. Hale said they could make themselves comfortable while they waited for everyone else to arrive. “Derek is out for a run, he should be back in 2 minutes,” she added as she made her way to the kitchen to make some food for when the rest of the pack arrived. Stiles nodded and grabbed the remote turning on the TV flipping through channels, Scott made him pick a station so he would stop fidgeting.

Derek returned to the house about 5 minutes later breathing heavy and sweaty, he went upstairs to quickly take a shower and change into some more comfortable clothes. When he got back downstairs the living room had filled up quite nicely, almost all of the pack had arrived. They were only waiting on Isaac, Mason, and Corey. Isaac had to work a shift at the animal clinic with Deaton and Mason had to pick up Corey from school because he had yearbook club. Talia set out food for the kids while everyone got situated in the living room. Once everyone had arrived Talia made sure everyone was comfortable before she started the pack meeting. After everyone was situated Talia began to speak.

 

“Okay, First I would like to welcome all of you for another pack meeting. I have heard the news about how there are 2 new kids at BHHS and I would just like to let you all know now is that they are from the new alpha pack in Beacon Hills. Deucalion is the leader of the pack, his second in command is Kali, then their strongest member is Ennis and you all met the twins Ethan and Aiden.” Talis started off with, waiting and letting it sink in with the kids first before she continued. “Ethan and Aiden are the newest members of the Alpha pack, the only dangerous thing about them is that they are able to combine as one and create this ultimate alpha. Kali has these really sharp claws can seriously injure you, So I would look out for her claws. She is always barefoot and knows special martial arts.  Then there is Ennis who is freakishly strong, he is able to throw a grown man across the room, he tends to use his fists and fangs. And finally Deucalion, he is the leader of the Alpha pack and he can be a very manipulative guy, I still don’t know how he was able to get all of these werewolves together but he has created a very strong pack. The final thing you need to know about Deucalion is that he is blind, but when he has red glowing eyes he is able to see clearly so he knows where you are at all times.”

Talia finished, she looked at the kids and saw some mixed signals, some of them were a little weirded out. Some were shocked by all the information that was just thrown at them. And the very few had no expression on their faces. After Talia explained the rest of the information to them she let them stay and were able to watch a movie together and forget about all the responsibilities that they had for a short period of time. For the movie, everybody was sitting with their significant others Derek and Stiles shared the couch with Mason and Corey, Scott and Allison were in the love seat while Jackson and Lydia leaned against it. Brett, Theo, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Malia, Laura, Cora, and Charlie were all spread out across the floor.

When the movie was over everybody cleaned up all the blankets and pillows and made their way out of the Hale house and to their respective cars making their way home. As soon as Stiles and Scott’s heads hit their pillows they were out.

A few weeks past and everything was normal, nothing strange has happened since the Alpha pack has shown up. Talia went to go meet with the Deucalion and let’s just say it did not end well. Talia tried to compromise with him but Deucalion was not agreeing to anything Talia offered which made things harder for them and that means that they would be going to war. Lucky for the Hales they had a very strong pack filled with young teenagers who can hold their own and stand up for themselves with the help of Talia, Samuel, and Peter. 

 

F or the next week, Derek kept getting strange looks from Ethan and Aiden. Eventually, Derek got tired of it so he finally went up to them and said, “Why do you guys keep staring at me and my friends?” Aiden and Ethan looked back at each other and then looked back at him. They grabbed Derek by the arm and led him into an empty room, Aiden closed the door and locked it, he then turned to face Derek again. Derek looked back at them, “We want you to join our pack.” Aiden said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Derek stared back at them and began to chuckle,  “That’s funny,” Derek said, moving to go unlock the door. Aiden and Ethan moved to stand in front of it, “Ugh… Can you guys please move.” Derek said, looking back at them with a straight face. Ethan and Aiden stood their ground, “Not until you agree to join our pack.” Aiden said, staring right back at him. “I really don’t want to hurt you,” Derek answered getting into ready position, Ethan and Aiden smiled at each other and got into ready position. “Oh well, that’s too bad because we want to hurt you.” they countered, taking off their shirts and grabbing onto each other's arms merging into a larger creature. 

Derek’s eyes started turning red and his eyebrows disappeared and he grew fangs. Ethan and Aiden grew and started going at Derek, luckily Derek stood his ground and soon it became a battle of fists, fangs, and claws. The fight lasted for a good 20 minutes before Aiden and Ethan turned back to normal put their shirts back on and made their way outside of the room. Derek put away his claws and fangs and followed the twins out the door and made his way to class.

A week after the encounter with Ethan and Aiden things have been getting weirder and more dangerous, Derek and his family have been getting threats from Deucalion saying that they will leave them alone if Derek joins their pack and Talia responded saying that was never going to happen, Deucalion didn’t take that answer very much so he declared war against the Hale pack. For the next weeks, The Hale pack have been planning ways to take down the Alpha pack.  The planned a meeting spot for Derek to met Deucalion face to face alone, Derek agreed. Talia would make sure that he would have backup to make sure everything would turn out right considering Deucalion would probably have backup himself if Talia knew anything about Deucalion.

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try and update as much as possible but right now I have to study for finals for my high school so I will not be online for a while. I am trying to write as much as I can in my free time or after I'm done studying, luckily I have a 4 day weekend coming up so I will be able to update during that time.
> 
> P.S Sterek for life
> 
> Next Chapter: Alpha Pack Shows Up Pt. 2


	8. Alpha Pack Shows Up Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the time where Derek has to fight Deucalion and I am going to tell you, this is not going to end well. I will also promise you that there is going to be bloodshed.

The day had come when it was time for Derek to meet Deucalion, and this was not going to end well

. They had had a pack meeting beforehand to make sure that everything would go smoothly,  Derek was currently standing in an abandoned superstore with Scott, the rest of the pack was hiding waiting for their signal. Derek sees Deucalion standing in the middle of the floor, “You didn’t come alone, Derek.” Deucalion says. Derek says, ”Yeah, Well neither did you. How would a blind man be able to get into a place like this all by himself.” Looking at Deucalion with a questionable glare.

 

Deucalion laughed, “Yes, well. You can never have too much protection. Right, Derek.” Derek looked back at him. From the shadows Kali, Ennis, Ethan, and Aiden appeared, standing near Deucalion. On Derek’s side, Stiles, Isaac, Hayden, Liam, Corey, Brett, Theo, Malia, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Laura, Cora, and Charlie emerged from the shadows all standing beside Derek and Scott. After a few tense moments of silence, Derek makes his way at Deucalion, but Kali gets in the way knocking Derek back. A full on fight breaks out between the 2 packs while Deucalion stands on the escalator observing, as the super-powered alphas make quick work against Derek, Scott, his betas, and omegas.  

 Deucalion says, “Derek if you kill Boyd the others can go free.” Kali looks at Deucalion questioning the lead Alpha about his choice of Derek, Deucalion steals a look at Scott, “Some have more promises than others,” he said. Kai acquires Laura, Charlie, and Cora’s lives to pressure Derek. Arrows, flashbangs, suddenly rain down on all around the assembled werewolves, Stiles, Allison, and Mason turn out from behind the railing making their way down to the main level. Stiles tested out his magic and has better control of it so he uses it against the twins and is able to get them off balance while Erica, Malia, Isaac, and Boyd teamed up together to take the twins down, Stiles got the air knocked out of him by the twins, he covered his stomach in protection before he hit the ground. He heard Derek yell, “Stiles!” in the background as soon as he hit the ground, Stiles check himself over before he used more of his magic to help the other wolves. “I’m fine Der,” he yelled back calming Derek’s nerves for a little. Derek and Scott took care of Ennis Liam, Brett, Hayden, Corey, Cora, Charlie, Laura, and Theo took care of Kali.

 When Erica, Malia, Isaac, and Boyd had taken down the twins they were no longer Alphas just betas and they were knocked out cold. Erica, Malia, Isaac, and Boyd waited for Derek and Scott to finish with Ennis before they all went after Deucalion. It took longer but Liam, Brett, Hayden, Corey, Cora, Charlie, Laura, and Theo were able to take down Kali and killed her, now they stand over her lifeless body in the middle of the abandoned superstore. Once Derek and Scott had taken down Ennis, Derek and Scott stood next to each other in the middle of the abandoned superstore facing Deucalion with Stiles, Allison, Mason, Corey, Brett, Theo, Liam, Hayden, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and Malia stand behind them. “Alright Deucalion, it’s time to stand down.

Ennis and Kali are dead and Aiden and Ethan are no longer alphas. There is nobody left.” Derek said, standing in front of the pack. “I guess you are right Derek, but now it is time or you to continue on the journey that your family has continued for years and years. You and your pack will make a difference in the world.” Deucalion responded, removing his glasses and making his way to the edge of the escalators. “Goodbye, Derek. You will make a wonderful alpha and father.” and with that Deucalion let go of the edge and fell to his death.

 

The other werewolves looked at each other in confusion before going over to Ethan and Aiden grabbing them and taking them back to the Hale house. When they finally got back and had a discussion with Talia they were set free to go home and told to get some sleep, as soon as it was over, Stiles immediately headed out of the Hale with Scott and made their way to the jeep and headed home. Stiles ignored Derek calling after him. When they got home Stiles immediately went upstairs to take a shower and get the blood and grossness off of his body. After he was finally clean he made his way into the bedroom and saw that he had 3 missed calls and about a million texts from Derek. Stiles turned off his phone and put his pajamas on and climbed into bed.

He was awakened out of his sleep by Scott shaking his shoulder, “Stiles, dude. Wake up!” Scott said repeatedly shaking his shoulder, Stiles mumbled and turned over to face Scott. “What do you want?” he mumbled sleepily,  Scott looked at him and said, “Well first I made some food and second Derek has been calling me asking to talk to you he says that your phone is off.” Stiles lifted up his head and looked at Scott, “I don’t want to talk to him right now.” he answered, stuffing his face back into his pillow. Scott looked at him with a concerned look on his face, “What do you mean you don’t want to talk to him? Aren’t you guys like dating or something and you always want to talk to each other.” Scott said, Stiles, looked back at him and sighed, “Why is it such a bad thing that I don’t want to talk to Derek?” he asked, Scott looked back at him and countered,” Because the first time that you too said I love you to each other. You both lit up like you meant the world to each other, so something has obviously changed or something is wrong.”

Stiles looks up and sighs again, “Everything is fine between Derek and I. We still love each other, I just don’t want to talk to Derek right now.” Scott being the good brother that he is decided to drop the subject and asked Stiles if he wanted anything to eat, Stiles luckily said yes and made their way downstairs into the kitchen. When they got to the kitchen Scott had made some  of Stiles’ favorite soup, Stiles smiled at Scott and began to grab his food. Melissa had finally started going back to work so Marie Rose was currently at daycare and would be picked up when Melissa and John got home.

The next few days at school were awkward and tense but luckily winter break was in less than a week, so there is a good chance they wouldn’t be seeing each other for a good few weeks or so. Things have been a little bumpy with Stiles and Derek so they haven’t been speaking to each other, Derek has tried coming over the Stilinski house only for Scott to come out the door and say, “He just needs space dude. Give him space.” and Derek looked at him with puppy dog eyes and said, ”Okay. Just tell him I love him.” Scott nodded and made his way back inside.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys, I'm back! Finals are officially over so I am free again and I will be updating more and more. I will update the most over the weekends, so it will be easier for me to make chapters faster. Hope to have a new chapter up soon!
> 
> P.S Sterek for life
> 
> Next Chapter: Christmas


	9. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time and that means a new year and new beginnings. Stiles and Derek are still on tense speaking terms so not everything is perfect. But they are going to fix it sooner or later. Also, Derek finds out about Stiles' pregnancy soon, very very soon.

It is officially winter break. Stiles and Scott are able to sleep in and eat all the junk food they want. Stiles and Scott went to get the tree while Melissa and John were at work and Marie Rose was at daycare but they would wait for them to get back from work before they would start decorating it. Once Stiles and Scott had gotten the tree inside and stood up thanks to Scott’s superstrength Stiles was able to tighten the stand that was holding the tree while Scott held it up. 

Scott and Stiles decided to eat out for lunch today, Stiles drove them to their favorite diner where they always go with the pack. Scott got his usual and Stiles got more than usual, he got 2 cheeseburgers, a large fry, a large piece of chocolate cake and a large drink. Scott looked at him like he was crazy, Stiles looked up from where he was eating his food and asked, “What?” Scott shook his head and smiled, “Nothing. I just have never seen you eat so much before.” Scott responded. Once Stiles and Scott finished their food they headed home and went into the attic to take down all their Christmas decorations and start putting things up around the house until Melisa and John got home with Marie Rose from daycare.

By the time John and Melissa got home, Scott and Stiles had already made dinner and it was set up on the dining table waiting for them. Melissa and John were grateful, so they headed upstairs to change clothes before they came back downstairs to eat dinner. After dinner, they decorated the tree and put up the very last of the Christmas decorations before going to bed.

 

A few weeks later it was Christmas Eve, Stiles hasn’t seen Derek since school, he has gotten a million texts from Derek asking to talk and what is going on and Stiles simply replied with ‘just give me some time I will explain everything. I still love you.’ Derek replied with an ‘okay. I love you too.’  

Christmas day was filled with presents, laughter, family time, lots and lots of food, and love. Stiles got some more flannels, a few beanies, and shorts, along with sweatpants and new pajamas. Scott got new video games, a few pairs of socks, lots of shirts because he keeps wearing the same ones over and over again. Marie Rose got some baby clothes, some new toys, stuffed wolf, and more toys. John got a new wallet, some pajamas, and books. And Melissa got some new perfume, nice clothes, pajamas, new kitchen utensils, and books. Everyone was really happy with all the things that they had gotten and appreciated everything.

Later that night Melissa made some beef tenderloin, with mashed potatoes, Hawaiian rolls, and sparkling grape juice. They ended the night with a family movie night and some ice cream and chocolate sauce. After the movie was over Stiles and Scott decided to put Marie Rose to sleep while Melissa and John went to their own bedroom, Stiles and Scott put the baby monitor in their bedroom before making their way to their own bedroom and heading to sleep.

New Years flew by fast, the pack ended up meeting together, things were not as tense as before winter break, but they were still tense. They ended up spending it at Derek’s house, Derek and Stiles still cuddled together on the couch even though they have not been talking for so a few weeks or so they still loved each other and were dating. They were just in a hard place right now. They knew everything was going to be okay. Later that night when they got home Stiles and Scott spent the last few moments of their winter break with their mom and dad before they have to go back to school and start a new year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys, I'm back! Finals are officially over so I am free again and I will be updating more and more. I will update the most over the weekends, so it will be easier for me to make chapters faster. Hope to have a new chapter up soon!
> 
> P.S Sterek for life
> 
> Next Chapter: Stiles Tells Scott And John


End file.
